An Adventurers Journey
by ronnyangel88
Summary: Kurt one of nature an explorer even loved the thought of something new when he meet an American Boy Blaine a fearless adventurer with the help of his animal friends and Mercedes love can conquer anything the beginning of a war maybe and maybe even love between an American and Native American. Co written with the brilliant HungerGamesAndTwilightFan. Pic drawn by Nate who is amazing
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of A Journey

**Hey guys Veronica and Nate here bringing you our Pocahontas story :) anyways I hoped you loved the first chapter you can thank Veronica for the wonderful chapter amazing right? Anyways don't forget to follow fave review all the things that will make our day better be sure to check out our other stories we wrote at ronnyangel88 and HungerGamesAndTwilightFan page stay tuned for the next update :)**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning of A Journey **

London's dock was buzzing with activity, for this was the day that the proud ship _''The Dalton'' _and her crew of settlers would sail on a dangerous expedition to a New World. Three crew members – Wes, Nick and Jeff bid their families a tearful farewell before boarding the ship. Blaine Anderson walked down the dock, towards the ship to be on its way ready for a new adventure. Blaine was a simple man he had tanned skin, curly black hair and triangle eyebrows. Blaine was a simple man who loved an adventure and always loved to sing.

On board the ship already was Nick and Wes. "Hey, look." said Nick elbowing Wes "Is that Anderson?" Wes turned around "That's him alright. The old sea dog." said Wes slapping Nick on the back. Jeff had just boarded the ship when he spotted Anderson. "Captain Blaine Anderson! I've heard some amazing stories about him." he said excitedly that he was going to meet the famous man. "Are you coming on this voyage too?" asked Nick. Wes gave him a bitch glare "Of course, he is, you half-wit. How can't fight natives without Blaine Anderson." he said.

Blaine then jumped on a cannon that was being hoisted into the air to be placed on board "That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun." he said as the cannon was lowered onto the deck of the ship.

The last person to arrive was Governor Karofsky, the ruthless and ambitious governor of the New World. He exited a carriage and in front of him was a red carpet and on both sides was a line of soldiers saluting him. In his polished leather boots and fancy suit he strode onto the ship. Close behind him was he enthusiastic and ever-cheerful manservant Jacob, carrying Karofsky's snooty and spoiled pug dog Sebastian. As Karofsky board the ship he gave the command to cast off and the Dalton was on its way to the New World.

After days at sea the clouds darkened very quickly a hurricane was fast on the approach. Thunder shook the air and rain fell hard the crew were running up and down. "Haul on the brace." one man shouted as some of the crew pulled on the ropes to roll up the sails. "Watch out." some yelled and suddenly a huge rouge wave hit the left side of the ship causing the men on deck pulling their ropes to lose their grips. The ship rocked from side to side. Two men below were using a pump "Faster! She's taking on more water!" one said to prevent the ship from sinking.

Up on deck Jeff was trying to secure one of the cannons. Suddenly the rope holding the cannon to the ship snapped and Jeff quickly grabbed the cannon. "Blaine!" he yelled. Blaine was on top of the mast with other men trying to tie up the sails. He looked down to see Jeff struggling with the cannon. "Get down here! The cannons are breaking lose." he said.

Blaine then grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck when he landed he through orders left right and centre. "Reef the topsails! Steady on your course." he shouted. Finally he reach Jeff and grabbed on to the cannon. "It's alright Jeff. We'll get if tied off." he said. "Say your prayers, men!" someone shouted as he climbed the ladder. "Look out!" someone yelled.

Jeff and Blaine were still holding on to the when he rouge wave came towards them. "Jeff, watch it!" he said. The wave crashed into them Blaine quickly grab a nearby rope Jeff was not very quick the wave dragged him to the side of the ship sending him overboard. "HELP!" he cried as he plunged into the freezing water. "MAN OVERBOARD!" a man yelled from the crows nest. "HELP!" Jeff yelled struggling to stay above water. "Stay your course. He's lost." someone yelled.

Blaine quickly grabbed a rope and tied it around his waist. "Pull the pins!" he yelled. "Aye sir." someone yelled. As soon as the pins were pulled he did a runner and jumped into the water. "Anderson! Anderson! Are you crazy?" yelled Wes. Blaine swam with all his might until he finally reached Jeff. "Hang on, Jeff! I've got you." Suddenly the rope snapped. "Quick! the rope!" Nick said. Nick and Wes caught the rope just in time "Heave!" Slowly Blaine and Jeff were being pulled closer to the ship "Come on, lads. Pull!" "Pull! Pull put your back into it!" "Pull! Pull." Moments later Blaine and Jeff were hauled to safety.

Hearing the commotion, Karofsky appeared on deck. "Trouble on deck." Blaine wrapped a blanket around a freezing Jeff. "Jeff fell overboard Sir." "Thanks heaven's he was saved well done Anderson." Karofsky said. "Thank you sir." Blaine said saluting him. Karofsky then stood in the middle of the deck "Don't lose heart, men!" he told them "It won't be long before we reach the New World. And remember what awaits us there. Freedom! Prosperity! And nothing, not even a band of bloodthirsty Natives, shall stand in our way! Carry on!" he said.

Jacob walked behind him carrying an umbrella "A stirring orientation, sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarate-aaaa-ted. He said as the wind caught the umbrella he then managed to steady it. Karofsky smile "Let's hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" he said lifting up Sebastian and he gave a sinister growl.

Jeff and Blaine were now tying up the cannons "This New World is gonna be great, Blaine. I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house … and if any native tries to stop me, I'll blast him. With the cannon now secure Blaine leaned on it "You just worry about that fortune of yours, Jeff. Leave the natives to me." he said making sure the rope was extra tight.

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" asked Nick. "Not as much trouble as Anderson will give them." Wes said and whooped like a native. As the storm eased Jeff and Blaine made their way up to the crows nest "What do you suppose the New World will look like Blaine?" Jeff asked. "Like all the others I suppose, I've seen hundreds of New Worlds Jeff. What could possibly be different about this one?" Blaine then smile looked out towards the horizon. If only Blaine knew what would be the waiting for him.

**Stay tuned for more next chapter will be from Nate. Please favorite follow and review with love Veronica and Nate. xo xo**


	2. Chapter 2 Kurt's Adventure

**This chapter was written by the brilliant Nate hope you readers will like it. **

**Chapter 2 Kurt's Adventure**

Mean while on the land... A man blows a shell making the noise echo through the distance. Another man watching from a hill arrow and bow in hand takes off towards the village blowing another shell signifying to the women in the field and men on boats row towards the village. The kids drop the things their playing with running to their fathers walking towards the village as do their wives. One couple falls backwards as other hug their kids and wife smiling cheerfully. The chief walks towards through the natives smiling at him cheerfully singing.

"Ka-Ma Wingapo, Burt." Will says smiling at his returning friend setting his hand on Burt's back.

"Ay-man-ay-cho, Will." Burt says resting his hand on Will shoulder smiling at him.

"It's great to be home." Burt says turning away from him looking at the happy villagers. Burt raises his hand above his head smiling brightly at the crowd "Chesk-Cham-Ay." Burt adds.

"We have defeated the Massawomecks! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again." Burt says rising both hands with a stick in one hand. The crowd goes crazy cheering jumping laughing happily alongside one another.

"You've brought much joy back to the village with you return." Will says smiling at Burt hand on his shoulder. "Look at all the happy faces of children and adults." Will adds watching a women approaching her wife along side two kids.

"Yes but I don't see the smiling face of my son where is he?" Burt asks looking at Will still smiling.

"You know Kurt, he has his mother spirit. He goes where ever the wind takes him." Will adds as beautiful leafs blow in the wind in front of them.

Kurt stands on the Cliff of the mountain wind blowing in his hair and over his body looking out at the beautiful sights around him. Kurt moves his arms out smiling enjoying the feeling hoping it never ends.

"Kurt!" Mercedes yells from a boat in the river looking up at her best friend smiling at her.

"Your fathers home!" Mercedes yells back at Kurt with her hands cupping her face. "Come down!" She adds moving her hands to her sides.

"He's back Santana." Kurt says smiling at the bird walking away from the cliff over to Finn laying on his back eating raspberries. When Santana flies over catching the one he's thrown in the air squeaking at him.

"Come on Finn my fathers home." Kurt says walking past his animal friends too the trees. Finn shoves rest the berries in his mouth following after Kurt with Santana flying behind him. Kurt stops when he sees the sun shining through the tops of the trees smiling turning around and running as fast as he can towards the cliff jumping off swiftly with his hands above his head in a perfect dive motion.

"NOT THAT way." Mercedes starts loudly ending in a regular voice at the last word. Kurt spreads his arms out gracefully flying through the air closing his eyes enjoying the feeling putting his arms back into perfect diving position dropping into the water gracefully swimming in a u but not surfacing.

"Show off." Mercedes mutters to herself looking for Kurt in the water. Santana turns around to see Finn running for the jump next purring joyfully until he opens his eyes looking down freaking out he grabs for Santana and putting her under him hoping he'll fly her to safety but instead gets a mouth full of water dropping into the water with a splash.  
"Kurt?" Mercedes says looking around the boat for Kurt more.

"Kurt you alright?" Mercedes asks looking around one last time before crossing her arms. "You better be alright because I'm not coming in there after you." Mercedes add afterwards saying the last part scared as Kurt flips the boat pushing her into the water. Mercedes comes to the surface coughing as Kurt starts putting his head above the water.

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for these games?" Mercedes asks looking at Kurt who spits water into her face laughing with Mercedes who then splashes water into Kurt's face only too receive the same thing. They continue laughing as they splash each other.

"We should get going we don't want to miss your fathers coming home speech." Mercedes says as she flips the boat over with Kurt help as the two climb in smiling at each other.

"Oh Finn!" Kurt says grabbing Finn out of the water as he shakes off in front of them. Kurt reaches at the bottom of the boat pulling Santana from it.

"What were you doing up there?" Mercedes asks ringing the water out of her hair.

"Thinking." Kurt says fixing the pants he sewed for himself.  
"About the dream? Have you put all the puzzle pieces together? Mercedes asks smiling curiously at him.

"No but I know it means something I'm just not sure what exactly." Kurt says with a puzzled look.

"Ask your father about it maybe he'd know."

"Maybe I should it isn't such a bad idea." Kurt says smiling back at Mercedes.

"We faced enemies before none like the last battle. The battle lasted until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage but now as brave as Puck." Burt says as the village stand before him in crowds with Will and Puck on stage. Will puts his fist in a orange/red liquid pressing it to Puck's chest leaving a bear claw print on his upper chest.

"For he attacked with the fierce and strength of a bear. He has proven himself to be the bravest of warriors." Burt counties as Kurt and Mercedes make their way behind the crowd.

"He is so handsome." Mercedes says looking at Kurt smiling. Kurt squints at him not feeling the same.

"Yeah my favorite part is his handsome smile." Kurt says with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Destroying every enemy in his path to protect his village and people. So tonight we well feast in his honor." Burt finishes as the villagers burst out into roars and native calls from the follow natives smiling and jumping around. Kurt smiles around at all the jumping and cheering people. Kurt makes his way to the front of the stage wrapping his arms around Burt.

"My son." Burt says taking Kurt in his arms. "Wingapo, father."

"Seeing you give me great joy."

"I'm so glad you've come home safely. Follow me." Burt says walking away wrapping his arm around Kurt's. "We have much to talk about." Burt adds as they start walking away. " I want to know everything you've been doing."

"Father for many nights now I've been having a strange dream. I think it's telling me about something that's going to happen. Something exciting." Kurt says as his father sits his head gear on Finn's head by accident.

"Yes something exciting is happening." Burt says turning around facing his son.

"What is it?" Kurt ask nervously excited.

"Puck asks for your hand in marriage." Burt says smiling at him.  
"Marry Puck?" Kurt asks hesitantly with a scared look. Santana chirps happily as Finn makes a gag noise.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Burt says grabbing Kurt's shoulders pulling him towards Burt. Kurt walks out of his hands looking out the cloth of the hut.

"But he's so serious." Kurt says looking at him while little girls twirl around him smiling.

"My son, Puck will make a great husband. He is loyal strong and can build you a good house with sturdy walls with him you will be safe from harms way." Burt says resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Father i think my dream is pointing me down another path." Kurt says with his back to his dad.

"This is the right path." Burt says with his hand pointing towards Kurt.  
"But father I just don't-" Kurt's cut off by Finn landing in his arms as a bowl hits the floor with Santana under it. Finn scratches around at the hat growling as Kurt giggles taking off the hat.

"Kurt come with me." Burt says leading him out the other side of the tent.  
"You are the son of the chief. It is time you take you place among our people." Burt says as him and Kurt walk the path towards the river.  
"Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the river." Burt says as him and Kurt reaches the trees just before the river.

Burt sings:_  
As the river cuts his pass  
Though the rivers proud and strong  
He will choose the smoothest course  
That's why rivers live so long_

Burt smiles at Kurt happily before returning his look to the beautiful river in front of him.

_They're steady Burt counties singing moving his hand across the river lines  
As the steady beating drum_

Burt ends looking at Kurt.

"Your mother wore this at our wedding it was her dream to see you wear it at your own." Burt says wrapping it around Kurt's neck.  
"It suits you." Burt says smiling at Kurt while stepping back. "You really are your mothers child." Burt says smiling at him walking away back towards the tent. Kurt lays down on the ground propped up on one arm while using the other hand to play with the dirt. Finn runs up to Kurt and immediately grabs the necklace admiring it. Kurt grabs it from his hands looking at him.

"He wants me to be steady like the river." Kurt says looking at Finn unsure of what to feel or do. Kurt leans into the rivers view starring into his reflection.  
"But it's not steady at all Kurt says standing up looking at Finn and Santana.

Kurt:  
_What I love most about rivers is:_

Kurt says taking a step into the river. Jumping into a boat.  
_You can't step in the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend_

Kurt rows the boat as it head to fast steaming water.

_I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Jut around the riverbend  
For me  
Coming for me_

When the boat falls over the waterfall as Finn falls on Kurt's head holding on for dear life as they head towards the rapids.

_I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the riverbend  
Just around the riverbend_

_I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for ...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend?_  
_Just around the riverbend ..._

Then river steadies out making the boat ride smooth again.

_Should I choose the smoothest curve  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Puck?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the riverbend?  
_  
Kurt finishes walking up the path to Grandmother Emma.  
"Is that my Kurt?" Emma asks as animals makes sounds all around them.  
"Yes grandmother Emma it's me." Kurt says smiling at her as a soft women's face appears in the tree.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Emma says as she gasps seeing the Neckless.  
"That's your moms necklace." Emma says brightly.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt says with a mixed emotions face.  
"My father wants me to marry Puck." Kurt says nervously.  
"Puck? But he's so serious." Emma says with a sorrow look.  
"I know." Kurt says sternly. "My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I thinks it's-" Kurt looks at Emma with a nervousness.  
"Oh a dream. Let's hear all about it." Emma says as all the animals start making tons of noise again.

"Quiet." Emma says. "Quiet!" Emma yells as all the animals shut up but a frog who crocks. Emma glares at him meanly and he gulps jumping in the water hiding under the Lily pad.  
"Now child you were saying?" Emma asks smiling at her.  
"Well I'm running through the woods, and then right there in front of me is an arrow as I look at it it starts to spin." Kurt says looking to her confused.

"A spinning arrow how unusual." Emma says looking at Kurt with a weird expression.  
"Yeah and then it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops." Kurt says looking up to her for wisdom he can use.

"Hmmm well it seems to me the spinning arrow is pointing you down the your path." Emma says smiling at her.

"But grandmother Emma, what is my path? How will I ever know?"  
"Hahaha your mother asked me the very same question." Emma says with a chuckle.  
"She did? What did you tell her?" Kurt asks smiling at Emma curiously.

"I told her to listen. All around you is spirits, child. They live in the earth the water and the sky. If you listen they will guide you." Emma says with a confusing smile Kurt didn't know what to make of it.  
"I can hear the wind." Kurt says rising to his feet looking out into the sky.  
"Yes what is it telling you?" Emma asks cheerfully.  
"I don't know I can't understand it." Kurt says still starring out into the crowd.

Emma sings:  
_Qué Qué na-to-ra  
You will understand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand_**  
**  
Kurt stands there as colorful leaves swirls around him with the wind.  
Like a wave upon the sand

"It's saying something's coming." Kurt says "Strange clouds."

_Listen with your heart  
You will understand_

Kurt takes off climbing Grandmother Emma until she's at the top looking out at the ocean. Santana and Finn jump away scared climbing back down Emma.  
"What do you see?" Emma asks.  
"Clouds strange clouds." Kurt says looking at the ship rolling in.

**Yo what's up guys hoped you liked the chapter :) Nate did a great job or what? Anyways hoped you liked this chapter about Kurt the next update will be about Blaine Anderson from the one and only amazing Veronica remember to go read more stories from our pages like Veronica's Kurt and The Three Warblers or Klaine Return To Never Land her page is ronnyangel88 or go to Nate's page for a good The Leather Boot (Cinderella) and Kiss The Boy (The Little Mermaid) at HungerGamesAndTwilightFan anyways stay tuned loyal readers we got a great surprise coming your war ;) also favorite follow and review and all the amazing things that make our writing have a point :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Mine, Mine, Mine

**This chapter was by both of us we worked really hard on it more Nate because poor thing was up till 2 am so Nate I take my hate off to you. You are amazing so hopefully readers will like this next chapter and please make our day by favourite/follow and review it would make us both very happy. :-) The first part of the chapter was written by me there will be A/N where Nate's part takes off. Happy reading. **

**Chapter 3 Mine, Mine, Mine **

The Dalton had finally reached it's destination. Karofsky open a window from his cabin "An entire new world chock full of gold … just waiting for me." he says with a devious smile. "And scores of adventures wait for us, right, Bas." Jacob says as he his brushing Sebastian's fur. Sebastian then raises his arm and Jacob grabs a bottle of perfume "Do you think we'll meet some natives?" he asks as he sprays it on his underarm.

Karofsky turns his head from the window. "If we do, we shall be sure to give them a proper English greeting."

"Oh gift basket's" Jacob says with a smile.

Karofsky raises and eyebrow "Oh, no. And he came so highly recommended." He then pulls out a map and sits on the table to examine it. Suddenly there is a knock and in walks Blaine "It's perfect Governor." he says and approaches the table "The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore. Hey there Bas." he said rubbing Sebastian head roughly messing up his fur coat. Sebastian then growl and tried to fix his fur with his paw.

"Very well, then. Give the order." Karofsky said with his eyes glued to the map. "Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go." Karofsky then rolled up the map "About the natives... I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission." he said pointing the rolled up map at Blaine. "Well, if they're anything like the natives I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle." he said.

"Right. That'll be all, Anderson." Karofsky said and poured himself a glass of wine. "See you, Bas." Blaine said rubbing his head harder this time before walking out the door. Karofsky took a sip of his wine "The men like Anderson, don't they?" he said looking at Sebastian who was desperately trying to fix his messy fur with both paws. He gave off another growl at hearing the name Anderson for he didn't like him.

Karofsky then got up and walked over to his full length mirror. "I've never been a... popular man." he said. "I like you." said Jacob as he went to put Karofsky sword belt on him. "And don't think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me." said Karofsky holding his arms out.

"Oh, yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at every... Suddenly Karofsky cut him off. "I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Jacob. When King James sees the gold these peasants unearth, success will be mine... at last.

As Jacob placed a cape and hat on Karofsky he then looked himself over once more before heading out on deck.

On deck Nick and Jeff had just thrown a row boat in the water. "It's incredible." said Nick with his mouth hanging open admiring the stunning beauty of this New World. "And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it." said Jeff.

Wes then approached next to them with a rolled up ladder in his hand "It could look like Karofsky's knickers, for all I care, just as long as I get off the stinkin boat." he said and threw the ladder over the side and started to unroll.

Just then Blaine came up to them. "Come on, men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it." and started climbing down the ladder to the row boat. One by one each of them got into the boat and started rowing towards the shore.

As the ship eased closer into the shore, Kurt was climbing a rock face not far from water's edge. Though he knew the forest and the waters of his home well, this was a sight he had never before seen.

Now more row boats were coming in to bring the ship closer to the shore. "Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut, steady!" said one man as they pulled the ship in. "Hold up. That's far enough." said another man. Nick, Wes and Jeff were the last three at the end of the rope. "All right, now. Tie her off." Said Nick. "Here, Blaine, tie off this end." said Jeff throwing the bundle of rope behind him but Blaine wasn't there.

"Blaine? Blaine?" he then looked up and saw Blaine climbing a tree. "What are you doing up there?" he asked. "Getting a better look." he said. As he climbed, he got closer to Kurt's hiding place on the cliff.

Finn then did a little so called bark and started walking towards Blaine. Kurt tried to quickly catch his tail but was unsuccessful. When he was almost there Santana screeched and flew over to Finn and grabbed his tail holding him back. But Finn was to strong for her and yank himself free from Santana hold and slammed against Blaine's feet.

"Well, you're a strange-looking fellow!" Blaine said and handed out a biscuit to Finn "Are you hungry?" he said and pulled something out of his bag "Here you go it's a biscuit. It's food well sort of. Finn then sniffed it then quickly grabbed it and gobbled down the treat "You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straight." he said and pulled out another one.

Kurt smiled when he saw he nice Blaine was towards Finn. When Finn grabbed the second biscuit he waved it to where Kurt was hiding. "You got a friend back there?" asked Blaine. Blaine got up to investigate as he went to pull back a branch Santana burst out of the bushes, zipping to and fro to distract Blaine.

Just then the sound of trumpets were coming from the ship "Blaine, you'd better get down here. The Governor is coming ashore." yelled Jeff from the ground. "All right. All right. I'm leaving." said Blaine from Santana still trying to shew him away.

Back at the natives camp they were gathered in a tent for a meeting. Burt rose his hand to speak "My brothers we must learn more about these visitors. Will, what do you see?" he asked. Will then stood up and chanted in Algonquin he reached into his bag and approached the fire.

_Num-pe-nam-un. Num-pe-nam-un. _And threw thing from his back into the fire. Suddenly smoke rose into the air. "These are not men like us, but strange beast with bodies that shine... like the sun... and weapon that spout fire and thunder." he said as the cloud showed figures firing a gun. "There prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path.

"Great Burt, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invades the way we destroyed the Massawomecks." said Puck. "Puck, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy. But these visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay." he said. Puck then bowed to Burt and started to gather two men and headed towards the river.

**(A/N: Nate wrote this part of the chapter and can I say he is so brilliant.) **

"I hereby claim this land and all it's riches in the name of his majesty, King James I and do so name this settlement Jamestown." Karofsky says putting a flag in the ground.

"Bravo, Bravo, beautifully spoken sir." Jacob says from the boat window smiling and holding a brush for Bas. Jacob walks away from the window to Bas laying in a bubble bath starting to scrub his feet.

"We must all be squeaky clean for the new world." Jacob says walking away leaving Sebastian in the bathtub alone. He lays back grabbing a cheery from his bowl and bring the red food to his mouth biting it clean off the stem. Chewing it cheerfully.

When Finn wanders on to the boat by the window grabbing at the cannon as it moves downwards. Bas eats another cherry as Finn flings himself through the window of the boat from the cannon landing in the tube sending water and bubbles everywhere. Bas growls getting an angry look on his face looking around for whatever disturbed his bath.

A giant bubble floats in front of him and in the reflection of the bubble Sebastian sees a raccoon looking at him the bubble pops in his face and he closes his eyes. Bas opens them to Finn smiling at him waving his fingers back and forth at him. Sebastian jaw drops as he sees Finn in front of him Finn then grabs the cheery off Bach's head setting it in Sebastian's mouth smiling at him then grabbing the bowl of cherries dumping them all in his mouth and gives an angry Sebastian a smile.

Finn looks backwards then back at Bas and grabs the cherry he put in Bas's mouth into his own before jumping out the tub with Sebastian growling at him jumping after him chasing him off the boat Finn jumps on the rope and swings himself to the tree grabbing on smiling at Sebastian who rolls down the ramp into the mud and falling on his face opening his eyes with an annoyed look as he breathes making bubbles in the muddy water.

Karofsky walks over to Blaine. "Captain Anderson, it appears I have selected the perfect location eh? Not a native in sight." Karofsky says with a pleased smile upon his face and hands on his hip.

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're bout out there, sir." Blaine says looking out at the trees from the rock he's standing on. Karofsky gives him a not pleased look.  
"Well then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their where abouts hmm?" Karofsky says with a sly smile on his facing looking up at Blaine.

Blaine jumps from the rock "If their are any Indians out there, I'll find them." Blaine says looking at Karofsky tossing his gun into the other hand and walking towards the woods where Kurt watches hiding from behind a bush. Karofsky walks over to the crew happily smiling talking to one another.

"Now gentle man, to work." Karofsky says pointing in front of him.  
"You men get the ship unload." He points to another group "You men build a fort." Karofsky says walking over to Nick and Wes putting his hands on their shoulders.

"The rest of you, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging." Karofsky says walking away from them a with a pleasant smile upon his face.

"Digging?" Wes and Nick asks looking at one another confused.

"Well of course." Karofsky says laying a map on a wood table. "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when the came to the new world. Gold mountains of it." Karofsky counties pulling his arms down his chest. "Why for years they've been ravaging the new world of it's most precious resources but now..." He counties stabbing his sword into the table through the map. "it's our turn." Karofsky ends giving a devilish smile.

Karofsky  
_The gold of Cortes  
The jewels of Pizarro  
Will seem like mere trinkets_

Karofsky waves his sword around as the crew watching and backs away starring at him. Putting it away.

_By this time tomorrow  
The gold we find here  
Will dwarf them by far  
Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys  
Dig up Virginia, boys_

Karofsky says holding out 6 steel shovels 3 in each hand as the crew watches confused yet intrigue.

_Mine, boys, mine ev'ry mountain  
And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop_

Karofsky throws the shovels about at the group as they catch them.

_Grab a pick, boys  
Quick, boys  
Shove in a shovel_

Karofsky walks around grabbing the shovel in Jeff's hand standing behind him pretending to dig as Jeff smiles cheerfully staring at him.

_Uncover those lovely  
Pebbles that sparkle and shine  
It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine_

All the crew walk away with shovels or picks to go dig while singing

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety ...  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety ..._

Karofsky

_Wiggins Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Oh, how I love it!  
Riches for Cheap!  
Wiggins  
There'll be heaps of it ...  
And I'll be on top of the heap!_

_My rivals back home  
It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm  
When they see how I glitter!  
The ladies at court  
Will be all a-twitter  
The king will reward me  
He'll knight me ... no, lord me!_

_It's mine, mine, mind  
For the taking  
It's mine, boys  
Mine me that gold!  
With those nuggets dug ..._

It's glory they'll gimme  
My dear friend, King Jimmy  
Will probably build me a shrine  
When all of the gold is mine

All the crew walk away with shovels or picks to go did while singing.

Crew:  
_Dig and dig and dig and diggety  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig!_

Blaine: Blaine walks through branches of trees singing.  
_All of my life, I have searched for a land  
Like this one  
A wilder, more challenging country  
I couldn't design  
Hundreds of dangers await_  
Kurt watches from behind a tree behind Blaine Kurt looks at him with concern.

_And I don't plan to miss one  
Blaine climbs the mountain slipping but grabbing a vine swinging safety to a ledge next to the waterfall.  
In a land I can claim  
A land I can tame  
The greatest adventure is mine!]_

Karofsky:  
_Keep on working, lands  
Don't be shirking, lands  
Mine, boys, mind  
Mine me that gold  
Beautiful gold  
Karofsky  
Mine  
Find a mother lode  
Then find another load!  
Dig! Dig! and diggety  
Dig! Dig! for that gold_

The crew digs up tons of holes as Karofsky dances around smiling devilishly.

All  
_Make this island  
My land!_

The guys dance along Karofsky smiling.

Karofsky  
_Make the mounds big, boys  
I'd help you to dig, boys  
But I've got this crick in me spine_

Blaine stands on the ledge as far out as he can singing  
_This land we behold …_

Karofsky  
_This beauty untold …_

Blaine

_A man can be bold!_

Karofsky  
_It all can be sold!_

Karofsky  
_And the gold_  
Karofsky sings as he sends cannon balls through trees knocking them down smiling.  
_Is ...  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!_

Karofsky and the crew blow out a whole area of trees while setting up yet another flag to mark the land as their own.

The crew  
_So go for the gold  
We know which is here  
All the riches here  
From this minute  
This land and what's in it is  
Mine!_

Karofsky:  
_Dig and dig and diggety-dig!  
Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine!_

He finishes the song smiling and looking out at his men at work digging holes.

**Hey guys :) hope you liked this chapter brought to you by both of us anyways hope you like it so far it's been a lot of work to make this right watching the movie over and over and reading the book so follow favorite and review and I hope you like rest the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Love At First Sight

**This chapter was written by the lovely Nate. It is amazing how he goes into detail he is absolutely amazing I never would have started this story without him. So please make his day by FAV/FOLLOW and REVIEW it would make him really happy. Happy reading. :-) **

**Chapter 4 Love At First Sight**

Blaine sits down on a rock near the water taking his hat off before standing up smiling and putting it back on. Kurt watches from behind a tree on a ledge above Blaine looking at him with curiosity before smiling and making his was down the ledge still hiding. Kurt crouches behind the tall-grass looking out and not seeing Blaine. Kurt moves the grass apart in front of his face as Finn runs next to him smiling as Santana flies above him.  
Kurt pushes Finn down so he's hiding before clawing over the grass and making his way over to the water fall. Kurt jumps on to the first rock and sits with his knees up looking around. Blaine hides in front of the water fall with the gun in his hand and watches Kurt bringing the gun up so it's aiming at Kurt's head lighting the fire as Kurt runs away jumping from rock to rock. Blaine jumps through the waterfall landing on the rock on one knee aiming the gun at Kurt.

Blaine watches as Kurt stands looking at Blaine through the fog with the wind blowing through his hair. Blaine lowers the gun watching him as the face of confusion takes his expression. Kurt stands watching him as Blaine stands up some what lower his gun. They stare intently at one another. Blaine crouches setting the gun down on the rock before stepping in the water walking towards Kurt. Kurt watches a little frightened but also a little confused Blaine takes his hat off taking another step when Kurt runs.

"No! Wait!" Blaine says walking towards Kurt a little. Kurt runs over the rocks into the woods along side Santana and Finn jumping gently between trees to his boat.

"Please! Don't run away!" Blaine says approaching the tree behind the boat while Kurt looks at him in terror and confusion.

"It's all right." Blaine says nearing the boat slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine adds looking at Kurt. Blaine holds his hand out to Kurt "Here let me help you out of there." Blaine adds smiling lightly at him. Blaine watches as Kurt speaks in a language he doesn't understand. Blaine stands two feet away from Kurt.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt with confusion. Kurt starts to lower his paddle slowly eyeing Blaine's hand with confusing. Blaine smiles at him excitedly.

"it's all right." Blaine says as Kurt moves some of hair behind his ear. Before reaching his hand out setting it into Blaine somewhat smiling but also confused as Blaine smiles at him happily. Blaine wraps his hand around Kurt's smaller fragile hand as Kurt looks at him with a funny smile Blaine pulls gently on Kurt hand moving Kurt and the boat back to the land.

Emma sings:  
_You Will Understand_

Blaine holds Kurt's hand up to his chest as Kurt steps out of the boat close to Blaine's body. Before the both take a step backwards still holding each other's hand. Santana puffs up before tries to fly at Blaine but Finn grabs his tail holding him back smiling.

Emma:  
_Let it break upon you_

Blue leaves swirl around Kurt and Blaine forming a spring shape like thing around them. Kurt steps closer to Blaine as his hair blows around in the wind.

_Like a wake upon the sand_  
Kurt releases his hand as the leaves swirl closer around them.  
"Who are you?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt. Kurt closes his eyes listening to Grandmother  
Emma's song.

_Listen with your heart  
You will understand  
_  
Kurt opens his eyes putting his hand to his chest. "Kurt." Kurt says slowly and softly.  
"What? What did you say?" Blaine asks looking at him with confusion.  
"My name is Kurt." Kurt says boldly and more confidently Kurt says looking into Blaine's eyes as Finn watches with his mouth hung open along side Santana they then look at each other in shock looking back at Blaine and Kurt.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine says putting his hands to his chest.

"That's it men, keep at it men." Karofsky says as the crew counties digging and wiping sweat off their foreheads. Puck, and the two guys he brought along side him watch from behind a few trees with bushes in front of the trees.

"Keep Dig Men. It's got to be around here somewhere." Karofsky says walking around the holes where his crew was digging.

"There's 30 more of them down by the ridge." Mike says crouching next to Puck. "That makes more than a hundred." Mike adds looking at Puck.

"Anything yet?" Karofsky says looking into Jeff's hole with a half eaten chicken leg in his hand.

"Nothing but dirt sir." Jeff says looking up at Karofsky.  
"How long are we gonna keep digging like this SIR?" Nick says saying the last part funnily while leaning against his shovel.

"Ay, we are slavin' away, bustin out backs day and night." Wes says throwing his shovel down walking towards Karofsky. Karofsky looks at him with a devilish smile. "For King and Country, I know I know and I share your fatigue." Karofsky starts biting into his piece of meat. "Jacob!" Karofsky then yells as Jacob clips the last part of leaves off the unicorn bush he was making.  
"Coming!" Jacob says running away from his Elephant, Bear, Giraffe, and Unicorn bush cultures he made.

"Dispose of this." Karofsky says shoving a plate with his meat on it in Jacobs face. Jacob looks at the plate with the chicken leg confused holding his hands off to the side before taking it with a smiling look at Bas on the floor.

"Who's a good doggy, hmm?" Jacob says on his knees holding the meat up the Sebastian who looks noting less than pleased with the act. Jacob puts his face up to Bas how back his head away giving him the get away from me creep look.

"Who's a good doggy?" Jacob says shaking the meat in his face a as Sebastian rolls his eyes annoyed.  
"Fetch boy!" Jacob yells throwing the meat before looking at Karofsky standing up as Bas sits there still looking at Jacob like he's an idiot. The meat bounces over to where Rick is standing. Rick stands up looking at the English settlers as Bas looks at him in fear whimpers running away.

"Savages! It's an ambush arm yourselves." Karofsky yells looking to his men. Jacob jumps 5 feet into the air before hiding behind his Unicorn bush shaking. The man run around crazily going for the guns. Jeff trips and sends a bullet between Karofsky's leg as it hits a barrel of water sending the water everywhere.

"At them you idiot." Karofsky says harshly at Jeff pointing into the trees. Wes, Nick and another man assemble behind a large rock shouting at Puck, Mike and Rick. A bullet pierces the tree next Puck as he looks at it in terror before an angry look takes his face. The three men load their bows sending arrows at the crew. Bas runs across the logs where the men set up with guns. Bad jumps over the firing guns running along the log before hiding under a metal hat. Karofsky takes a shot before handing his gun to a man who hands him another yelling "Where is that blasted Anderson when I need him?"

Before sending a bullet into Mike's lower thigh. Mike falls backwards from the tree gripping at his thigh looking at Puck and Rick. "Mike!" Rick yells starting to walk towards him. Mike looks up at Wes running towards him with again in his hand Mike looks at him scared out of his mind not knowing what to do. Rick runs over grabbing the gun as him and Wes struggle trying to get the gun away from Mike and towards Mike. Rick wins pushing Wes back who still grabbing his gun as look at each other with anger. Rick knocks Wes backwards and grabs Mike putting his arm over his chest along with his leg using one hand to secure his leg grabbing Mikes knee and using his other hand to grab Mikes wrist.

"Hurry to the village!" Rick says as him and Puck take off into the forest while the crew jumps up cheering.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Karofsky yells at his men. "Shut up you fools. They'll be back." Karofsky says as Jacob stands up whimpering from behind his animal bushes who are missing their heads.

"Everyone back to camp!" Karofsky says angrily. "Get the rest of the cannons ashore. And continue building the fort." He adds afterwards walking towards the ocean.  
"Ay, governor." One of the guys toast following him. The other men look at him annoyed and angry.

"And you!" Karofsky says stopping in front of Jeff leaning on a log Jeff looks up scared. "Learn to use that thing properly. A mans not a man unless he knows how to shoot." Karofsky says as Jeff looks up at him then back down embrassed and ashamed.

Will sings in a native language as Mercedes and Tina look inside the tent sad and shocked. Will holds a turtle shell in his hand shaking it above Mike's body still chanting as an older women holds Mike's head. Mike keeps moving his head back and forth in pain as Burt stands next to Will with three men behind him holding spears looking down at Will.

"These beasts invade our shore. Now this." Burt says looking at the other men in the room.  
"This wound is strange to me." Will says looking up at Burt. Mike groans in pain and Burt rests his hand on his head.

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone." Burt says walking for the door with Puck behind him. "Puck, send messengers to every village in our nation." The walk out the door to all the villagers gathered around.

"We will call on our brothers to help us fight." Burt says raising his hand to the villagers. "These white men are dangerous. No one is to go near them." Burt says as Mercedes looks at him with shock while others gasp.

Kurt picks up Blaine helmet looking at it his reflection weirdly. Santana flies over looking at it and seeing her reflection she looked upset.  
"It's called a helmet." Blaine says softly to Kurt.  
"Helmet." Kurt says as Santana starts pecking at it.  
"So what river is this?" Blaine asks Kurt leaning on his own arm with his other on his knees.  
"Quiyoughcohannock." Kurt says still looking at the helmet.

"You have the most unusual names here." Blaine says as Kurt sets the helmet on his moving it so he can see and then looking out at the river with his hands on the tips of the helmet.  
"Chickahminy, Quiyough-Quiyouchcobannock." Blaine says as Kurt looks around getting used to the feeling of a helmet. Blaine reaches his hand out moving the helmet up so he can look into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine says looking into Kurt's soft eyes. Kurt grabs the helmet again.  
"You have to most unusual name too." Kurt says looking at Blaine then taking the helmet off. "Blaine Anderson." Kurt says somewhat flatly.

"Hey!" Blaine says when he hears Finn squeak inside of his bag. Blaine grabs his tail and pulls Finn out slowly who's shoveling the crackers down his throat. Blaine pulls Finn up so their eye level before looking back at Kurt.

"Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" Blaine asks.  
"Finn." Kurt says softly grabbing Finn under his arms setting him in his lap.  
"Well how do you do, Finn?" Blaine asks sticking his hand out to a smiling Finn. Finn grabs his hand looking under it to the side of it over it to the side of it before grunting realizing Blaine doesn't have any food looking at him upset with him then crossing his arms with a loud sigh.  
"It's alright it's just a handshake." Blaine says looking at a semi frightened Kurt. "Here let me show you." Blaine says moving his hand closer to Kurt. Kurt looks at it weirdly before looking at Blaine.

"Nothing's happening." Kurt says leaning backwards holding Finn to his chest.  
"No, no. I need your hand first." Blaine says looking at Kurt with a smile. Kurt let's go of Finn who runs away before hesitantly holding out a hand half way. Blaine puts his hand out taking Kurt's in his shaking it lightly up and down.

"It's how we say hello." Blaine says smiling at Kurt again Kurt smiles at him softly. Finn looks at his hand confused then at Santana smiling and grabbing her beak shaking her up and down smiling.  
"This is how we say hello." Kurt says moving his left hand upwards making his arm form a right angel then moving it around in a circle bringing his hand to his chest before extending his lower arm out saying "Wingapo."

"Wingapo." Blaine says moving his arm in circular movement.  
"And goodbye is Ana." Kurt says moving his arm the same way he did before. Blaine buts his hand on Kurt's after he starts the circular movement.

"I like hello better." Blaine says smiling at him and moving their hands backwards. Santana squeaks before flying over between their hands pushing them back and giving Blaine an angry look. Then flying to his face squeaking and just about pecking him each time.  
"Yeah I remember you." Blaine says leaning his head back looking at Santana. Santana swirls around before landing on Kurt's finger.

"Santana just doesn't like strangers." Kurt says looking at her holding her close by his face. Blaine reaches his finger out towards Santana.

"I'm not a stranger anymore." Blaine says pulling back his finger when Santana tries to attack it with her beck. "Hmm, stubborn little girl, isn't she? Santana squeaks at him angrily when he says this.

"Santana's very stubborn." Kurt says looking at her. She gives him pleading look.  
"Hey!" Blaine says again seeing Finn climb out his bag with something in his mouth.  
"Finn!" Kurt says looking at him running away. "Come back here!" Kurt says as Finn admires the compass.

"Don't worry he can't hurt it." Blaine says as they watch Finn look at it suspiciously. Finn starts hitting it against a rock.

"Hey!" Blaine yells lunging towards him. "What are you doing?!" Blaine says missing Finn who runs up a tree.  
"Finn, bring that back." Kurt yells.

"No it's alright." Blaine says starting to stand up. "He can keep it. Call it a gift." Blaine says smiling. Finn starts hitting it against the tree now.

"What was that?" Kurt asks looking at Blaine.  
"My compass."  
"Compass?" Kurt asks sitting next to Blaine.

"It tell you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's alright though I'll get another one in London." Blaine says looking at Kurt.

"London? Is that your village?" Kurt asks looking at Blaine.  
"Yes it's a very big village." Blaine says smiling at Kurt.  
"What's it like?" Kurt asks curiously.

"It's got streets filled with Carriages, bridges over rivers, and building as tall as trees." Blaine says smiling at Kurt.  
"I'd like to see those things." Kurt says looking up at the tree in front of him and Blaine.  
"You will."

"How?" Kurt asks as Blaine stands up.  
"We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it." Blaine says hanging from a branch on the tree looking at Kurt and Santana who are shocked at what their hearing.

"Make the most of it?" Kurt says a little upset.

"Yes. We'll build roads and better houses and-" Blaine starts but gets cut off.  
"Our house are fine." Kurt says looking at Blaine who jumps in front of him holding a finger up.  
"You think that only because you don't know any better." Blaine says as Kurt backs away from him looking up. Kurt stands up walking away with clenched fists annoyed.

"Wait a minute hey." Blaine says trying to defend himself from Santana's attack.  
"Wait wait." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's boat stopping him from rowing away.  
"There's so much we can teach you." Blaine says both hands on Kurt's boat. "We've improved the lives of savages all over the world." Blaine says.

"Savages?" Kurt yells at him annoyed and angry.  
"Uh not that you're a savage." Blaine says in protest.  
"Just my people." Kurt says giving him a come on look.  
"No. Listen that's not what I meant. Let me explain." Blaine says looking at Kurt .  
"Let me go!" Kurt says splashing water around trying to row away.

"No I'm not letting you leave." Blaine says putting his face in front of Kurt's. Kurt jumps up to the tree branch hanging above him and starts climbing.

"Look don't do this!" Blaine says watching him climb away. "Savage is just a word." Blaine yells after Kurt. "You know." Blaine says starting to climb the tree next. "A term for people who are uncivilized." Blaine goes on.

"Like me?" Kurt says hanging in the branches on like a sloth.  
"Well when I say uncivilized," Blaine says climbing up a branch. "What I mean is-" Blaine starts as the branch he grabs break sending him falling down hitting branches grunting until he falls on his butt. Kurt watches feeling bad and pending weather he should go down after Blaine or not. Kurt jumps down landing on one knee then standing. Kurt walks over to him lifting the helmet that feel on Blaine's head out of his face.

"What you mean is "Not Like You." Kurt says looking into his eyes.

Kurt sings:  
_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so_

Kurt grabs the gun walking towards Blaine.  
_But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me_

Kurt then hands the gun to Blaine looking into his eyes.

Kurt:  
_How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..._

Kurt and Blaine walk towards a cliff where Kurt picks up a long stick with 3 leafs on it.  
Kurt:  
_You think you own whatever land you land on_

Kurt pretends to stick it into the ground like they did the flags.  
Kurt:  
_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

Kurt kneels down pressing his hand to a rock and tree the glow softly  
Kurt:  
_But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

Purple and Pink butterflies fly out towards the cliff.  
Kurt:  
_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you_

Blaine points his gun at a bear on another cliff but Kurt lowers his gun away from the scared bear.  
Kurt:  
_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

Kurt and Blaine follow the bear tracks to the cave of the bear who has 3 cubs in there. Kurt puts one of the cubs in Blaine's arms and it smacks the top of the helmet putting it over Blaine's face.

Kurt:  
_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

Kurt and Blaine look into the sky admiring the sky's beauty.  
Kurt:  
_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

They ran through the trees with deers. Onto a flowery meadow.  
_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you_

They roll down the hill to meadow Kurt landing on Blaine smiling at him. Blaine smiles back looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends

They swim around in the ocean holding hands as otters swim around them with birds above the water flying. They come out of the water with a giant splash.

Kurt:  
_And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

Reaching their arms out on a mountain cliff with eagles and them before gently throwing them away by moving their arms upwards.

_How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

They walk to on another mountain cliff going as far as they can admiring the purple and red sunset.

Kurt:  
_For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
_  
Kurt puts the dirt he's holding into Blaine.

Kurt:  
_You can paint with all the colors of the_

Kurt stands with his face near Blaine's and arms by Blaine's side singing the last word for a while.

Kurt:  
_wind_

Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his own holding them down by their thighs height. Kurt then heard drums. "What is it." asked Blaine turning around to see what Kurt was looking at. "The drums." he said "They mean trouble I shouldn't be here." Kurt was just about to leave when Blaine grabbed his arm "I want to see you again" he said "I can't." he said trying to get out of Blaine's hold. Blaine then went in front of Kurt "Please, don't leave." and put his arms around him. "I'm sorry." said Kurt and placed his hand on Blaine's chest. "I _have_ to go." he said and runs to his boat.

**Hope you guys like that chapter. The next chapter will be Veronica's so stay tuned for more. Please follow and review. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Secret Meeting

******Finally this chapter is complete I thought I would never get it done. Hope you guys will like it. Please make me and Nate happy by following and reviewing. Also check out Nate's stories on his page HungerGamesAndTwilightFan (The Leather Boot) and (Kiss The Boy). Also check out some of my other stories as well trust me you will love them. Hope you enjoy this chapter happy reading. :-) **

**Chapter 5 The Secret Meeting**

Blaine went back to the camp where Wes, Nick and Jeff were putting up the last bit of the fence. As they were putting up the fence it was raining and the ground had turned into mud. "Watch it. It's slippery." said Nick as he almost lost his balance. "Come on, lads. It's only a little picket fence." As they were putting up the fence Finn quickly climbed it and snuck into the camp. "That'll keep everything out, eh, Blaine?" Jeff said but Blaine didn't answer. "Something wrong, Blaine?" Blaine was shoveling the mud close to the fence to keep it standing "What?" he said while still working.

"You've been awfully quiet the last few days." said Jeff. "Oh, he's just mad that he missed all the action." said Nick as he was drilling a hole in one of the logs. "Ah, don't worry, Blaine. You'll get your chance to deal with the natives." Jeff said patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did last time, eh, mates?" said Nick adjusting his pants he then picked up an axe and aim it like a gun. Then he started to sing. "_We shot ourselves an Injun. Or maybe two or three." _He then passed by Wes who pick up his jacket from behind "All right, you howling nutter, get to work!" he said and kicked him in the butt. "Ooh!" Nick then turned around "Come on, Wes. It's just a little fun." Wes then threw his shovel on the ground in frustration "Oh, sure, we're having loads of fun, right? Look at us! No gold, No food. While Karofsky sits up in his tent all day, happy as a clam."

"I am doomed!" said Karofsky scrunching up a map in a rage. Sebastian was on the floor pulling a silver tray and Finn stuck his nose under the tent and started sniffing indicating that there was food. Sebastian pulled the lid off the try and underneath was a golden carousel with dog biscuit treats attached to the ribbons. He then spun it around and started licking his lips he only got to eat one when one by one they all disappeared. When Sebastian spotted Finn on top of the carousel he had all the biscuits in his mouth and smiled. Sebastian got angry and started chasing after him.

Karofsky was now looking at a board still in a rage he flipped over a page "Why can't I find? What am I overlooking?" he yelled. Suddenly he heard a whimper and Jacob opened the tent with an arrow through his head. He looked weak "I- I-" he babbled then suddenly "I made it myself." he said pulling the arrow made headband off. Karofsky stormed up to him and snatched the arrow out of Jacob's hand. "Take that silly-" a then paused "Of course. The natives. Jacob," he said and grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt. "Why do think those insolent heathens attack us?" he asked. "Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?" replied Jacob counting with his fingers. Karofsky walked back over to the board and grabbed a bunch of maps "It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force, then," and punched the board causing it to fall down "won't I."

Karofsky went outside and saw Nick and Wes lying on the ground doing nothing. He walked up behind them "You there! Where's Captain Anderson?" yelled scare the two men. The two quickly stood up "Well, hes … gone." said Nick looking around for Blaine and Jeff. "Aye. Your singing must have scared them off." said Wes. "Well, then, go get him, for heaven's sake!" Karofsky yelled. "What if we run into the Indians?" asked Nick. Karofsky rolled his eyes "That's what guns are for. Now, arm yourselves and get moving."

In the forest Sebastian was chasing Finn. Finn then went on top of a moose's head and pretended to be a hat and Sebastian ran past them without even noticing him. When Sebastian was out of sight Finn jumped down but before running away he put one of the dog treats in the moose's mouth as a way of saying thank you. And patted him on the nose the moose just rolled his eyes and Finn then ran.

On the natives side Kurt and Mercedes were in the fields picking food, Santana was perched up high on the look out for anyone. Mercedes's basket was already full when she looked over at Kurt's he placed one corn in the basket then he heard is father voice. "Kurt." his father called walked through corn vine. "You should be inside the village." Kurt quickly stood up holding the basket "We'll be alright." he said. "Were gathering food for when the warriors arrive" said Mercedes. Kurt tilted the basket upwards see his father didn't see. "Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off." Burt said walking over to Kurt. "Yes father." said Kurt. Burt smiled admiring his late wife's necklace around Kurt's neck. "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother." he said. Kurt then looked down at it and placed his hand over it "I miss her." he said sadly.

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people look to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well." Burt said and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I would be honored by that." said Kurt. "You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Puck." said Burt and made his way back to the village.

"All right, what is it?" said Mercedes when Burt was gone. "What?" said Kurt turning around facing Mercedes. "You're hiding something." she said placing her hand on her hips. "I'm not hiding anything." said Kurt rolling his eyes. "Kurt, you can tell me. I promise I won't say anything.

Suddenly she gasped as she saw one of the strangers coming into the corn field. "Kurt, look!" she said. Santana saw Blaine and flew straight for him but with his quick thinking put a biscuit in front of his face and Santana's beck went threw it stopping her from reaching Blaine. Kurt turned around and it was Blaine. Mercedes started to get scared "It's one of them. I'm going to get- she was then cut off by Kurt cover her mouth with his hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked Blaine. Mercedes "Huh?" was muffled by Kurt's hand. "I had to see you again." said Blaine.

"Kurt!" Puck called from a distance and Mercedes gasped. "Kurt!" he called again. With his hand still on her mouth Kurt gave Mercedes and innocent look and said "Please, don't say anything." He then let go of her mouth and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Quick, this way!" he and Blaine ran into the field "But-" Mercedes tried to say but suddenly Puck approached "Mercedes, where is Kurt?" he asked. She looked around a grabbed a corn from the vine "I- I haven't seen him." she lied. Puck sighed "Kurt can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell him that. He listens to you." Puck then headed back to the village. "Huh. Sure, he does." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

It was now night time and Kurt had taken Blaine to Grandmother Emma's. "This place is incredible. To think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold." Blaine said as they walked across one of Emma's branches. _"__Gold?" _Kurt said confused because he had never hear of that word before. "Hey, there Finn." Blaine said as Finn come down on one of the vines.

"What gold?" Kurt asked. "You know, it's, uh- it's yellow. It comes out of the ground. Its really valuable." "Oh! Here, we have lots of it. Gold." Kurt said pulling a corn a corn from his nag and showing Blaine. Blaine took the corn and chuckled "No. Gold is... this." he said pulling out a coin from his pocket.

"Hmm. There's nothing like that around here." Kurt said and went to grab the coin but Finn was faster. "No gold?" said Blaine. "Not that I've seen." Finn then put the coin it between his teeth and tried to chew it but couldn't so he tossed it behind him. Blaine chuckled "All this way for nothing. Well, those boys are in for a big surprise." Blaine said and layed down. "Will they leave?" Kurt asked. "Some of them might." Kurt was afraid to ask the next question "Will you go home?"

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere." "You could belong here." said Kurt and they stared into each others eyes. Blaine could then hear something and started looking around. Then he looked up at the tree and a face appeared then disappeared so suddenly. "What was that?" he asked with he eyes wide open. Kurt smirked "Did you see something?" he said with a little smile. Blaine thought he was going crazy "No. No. I just, uh- I- I didn't see anything. Did I?" he asked looking at Kurt. "Look again." he said.

And sure enough when Blaine looked again the face appeared and it was singing.

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

"Hello, Blaine Anderson." The tree said. Blaine then leaned back in to Kurt. "Kurt, that tree is talking to me." Kurt put his lips to Blaine's ear. "Then you should talk back." he whispered. "Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite." Blaine was stunned that a tree was talking how was it possible. "Say something." said Kurt. "What do you say to a tree?" Blaine asked. "Anything you want."

Blaine then stood up "So uh-" "Come closer, Blaine Anderson." she said and with her vines Grandmother Emma pulled Blaine in close staring right into his eye. "He has a good soul. And he's handsome too." he said. "Oh, I like her." Blaine said. Kurt then stood next to Blaine "I knew you would." he said and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Suddenly the heard a voice "Blaine! Blaine, where are you mate?" it was Wes in the distance with Nick both carrying guns. "We can't let them see us." said Blaine grabbing onto Kurt. "Quick! Over here." she said and Blaine and Kurt hid behind her thick trunk. Nick and Wes part the vines and entered the willow tree. "This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere." said Nick clutching the gun tightly in his hands.

"Aye, well If you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot." said Wes. Blaine held Kurt closer to his chest. Then an idea run through Emma's mind she lifted her roots and caused Nick and Wes to fall over. "Watch your feet, you big oaf!" said Wes to Nick. "it wasn't me, it was the tree." he said. "Oh, of course. The tree just felt like lifting it's root and-" he then turned around and saw the branch low back into the ground.

Wes and Nick looked at each other "Let's get out of here." Wes said nervously. Suddenly something whacked them both on the ass. "OW!" the both yelled and quickly stood up. "Run!" yelled Wes. Then they started bolting for it "But what about Blaine?" asked Nick running. "He's a big lad. He can take care of himself." Wes replied.

When they left Kurt and Blaine came out of there hiding spot. "I'm glad you're still on our side." said Blaine. "There's still some snap in these old vines." said Grandmother Emma holding up her vines. "I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me." Blaine said. Kurt then reached out for his arm "When will I see you again?" he asked. "Meet me tonight. Right here." Blaine said and caressed Kurt's cheek and then turned around and left.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years." said Grandmother Emma. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again." said Kurt talking to himself. "Who wouldn't? _I _want to see him again." said Grandmother Emma. "But still, something inside is telling me it the right thing." he said. "Perhaps it's your dream." she said. "My dream?" that got Kurt thinking "Do you think he is the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?" he asked. "Hmm." was all Grandmother Emma said.

**Next chapter will be from the fabulous Nate so please follow and review. Stay tuned for more. :-) **


	6. Chapter 6 The Day before The Show Down

**A/N you guys can thank Nate for this lovely chapter what an amazing person he is. The only bit in this chapter that I wrote was the Come What May part. Hope everyone likse this chapter. **

**Chapter 6 The Day before The Show Down **

Burt call to fellow brothers who row their boats onto the shore greeting the villagers.  
"The warriors are here!" One of the guys working on the wood fence yells as rest the village walks over. Kurt walks out of the corn field confused and startled by all the boats of other natives rolling in. Burt takes the hand of the other Chief and helps him on to the land and puts his arm around him and walking away with him talking. Kurt walks over to Mercedes who looks at him with concern. "Kurt! Are you crazy?" Mercedes says grabbing his wrist. "What are you doing with one of them?" Mercedes asks as they both look over in shock at Puck. Kurt looks scared and shocked to see him.  
"There you are." Puck says wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder smiling softly at him.

"Mercedes. Look at them." Puck says looking at all the men carrying spears and walking towards the main hut.  
"Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons." Puck says as the Chiefs turn around facing their warriors.

"Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy." Burt starts hitting his spear on the ground while their faces look angry before walking away. Kurt runs after his father leaving Puck and Mercedes alone Puck's hand is out seeing how he wanted to grab Kurt to stop him from running as Mercedes stands there confused and not knowing what to do. Mercedes and Puck exchange a worried an confused look.

"Father. I need to speak with you." Kurt says grabbing his shoulder.  
"Not now my son." Burt says resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder gently.  
"The council is gathering." Burt says walking two steps towards the door.  
"We don't have to fight them." Kurt says putting arm out to the side giving his dad a pleading look. "There must be a better way."  
Sometimes our paths are chosen for us."  
"But maybe we should try talking to them."  
"They do not want to talk." Burt says turning around looking into his sons blue eyes.

"But if one of them did want to talk?" Kurt says grabbing his fathers arm. "You would listen to him, wouldn't you?" Kurt asks again looking at his father a little scared with the answer.  
"Kurt." Burt says looking at him.  
"Wouldn't you?" Kurt says giving him a pleading look.

"Of course I would. But it is not that simple." Burt says looking at Kurt with a serious look. "Nothing is simple anymore." Burt says running his hand down Kurt's cheek before walking away. Kurt stands there a little shocked with his arms somewhat out slowly lowering it to his side. Blaine could wait to go see Kurt later so he planned on leaving earlier so it wasn't so late hoping maybe he can find Kurt without being found himself. Finn walks along not close to Blaine but still follows him when he sees a frightened Sebastian under tree roots. Bas sees him and starts barking chasing after him through the log getting stuck in it walking around in it carrying him and Finn in the log. Finn gets out following and jumps onto Finn shoulder waving at Bas still trapped in the log.

"Anderson there you are." Nick says as Blaine walks into camp where the guys are building a wooden fence.  
"We were looking all over for you." Nick says looking back because they hear a yell in the distance.

"Anderson! Where have you been?" Karofsky says walking towards him with his chest puffed out.

"I-I-I was out scouting the terrain sir." Blaine says finally finding an answer.  
"Excellent then you must know the Indians' whereabouts." Karofsky says with a pleasant smile on his face. "Well need that information for battle." Karofsky finishes smirking at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine says taken back a step.  
"The battle. We will eliminate these savages once and for all." Karofsky says closing his eyes with a faint smile.

"No you can't do that." Blaine says pointing a finger in his face.  
"Oh can't i?" Karofsky says with a furious look upon his face.  
"Look, we don't have to fight them." Blaine says with a little smile.  
"Blaine what's gotten into you?" Jeff asks looking at him curiously.  
"I meet one of them." Blaine says as Wes walks over setting a hand on his shoulder.

"You what?" Wes says shocked.  
"A savage?" Jeff says as surprised.  
"They're not savages. They can help us. They know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers." Blaine says smiling softly at his crew.  
"And look!" Blaine says grabbing the corn out of Finn hand pulling back the green leafs.

"What is it?" Nick ask putting his finger on it.  
"It's food. It's better than hardtack and gruel." Blaine says looking at his mates.

"I like gruel." Jacob says popping his head over Karofsky shoulder smiling pleasantly.  
"They don't want to feed us, you ninnies." Karofsky says grabbing the corn out of Blaine's hand.

"They want to kill us! all of us!" Karofsky says spreading out his arms. "They've got our gold." Karofsky says grabbing on to an older mans shirt. "And they'll do anything the want with it."

"But there is no gold." Blaine says looking at Karofsky with anger and hate.  
"No gold?" Wes says looking over at Nick.  
"And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this?" Karofsky says looking at Blaine angrily.

"Yes!" Blaine says confidently and boldly.  
"Lies, lies! All of it!" Karofsky shouts at Blaine flustering with anger all over him. "There is no room for them here those uncivilized beast!"  
"But this is their land!" Blaine yells in protest.

"I make the laws here. And I say anyone who so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on site will be tried with treason and hanged." Karofsky shouts in Blaine face.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Mercedes yells at a running away Kurt.  
"Mercedes!" Kurt says whirling around looking at her.  
"Don't go out there. I lied for you once don't make me do it again." Mercedes says looking at him bravely.

"I have to do this." Kurt says looking back at her sun lit eyes.  
"He's one of them!" Mercedes says grabbing Kurt's arm before he can walk away.  
"You don't know him." Kurt says looking at her.  
"Kurt if you go, you'll be turning your back on your own people." Mercedes says walking in front of Kurt.

"I'm trying to help my people." Kurt says in defense.  
"Kurt please. Your my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt." Mercedes says grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing." Kurt says taking a step towards her.  
"Kurt, No." Mercedes says trying to protest as Kurt runs away in the sun.

The guys argue by the fired as Blaine secretly tries to run away but Jeff catches him. Jeff walks to the opening where Blaine runs away.  
"Get back to base Jeff. I'll deal with this on my own don't say anything." Karofsky says walking away with out letting Jeff say a word.  
"The earth is trembling child, what is happening?" Mother Emma asks as Kurt runs over the log to her.

"The warriors their here." Kurt says looking at Emma upsetting.  
"Kurt!" Blaine says walking over to him.  
"Blaine!" Kurt says whirling around and seeing him.  
"Listen to me my men are planning on attacking your people. You've got to warn them maybe it's not to late to end this." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's hand and upper arm.

"You must come with me and talk to my father." Kurt says looking at Blaine scared and trying to pull him away.  
"Kurt talking isn't doing any good." Blaine says grabbing Kurt other hand pulling him back.

"I already tried talking to my men." Blaine says "But everything about this land has them spooked." Blaine continues as Emma watches with sadness. Bas howls walking over standing upright in a log.

"That is the strangest creature I have every seen." Emma says looking at it with everyone attention on the dog in the tree. Karofsky grabs Kurt covering his mouth so he can't say anything and dragging him away. Sebastian rolls down the hill as the trunk hits a tree it he flies out and is caught by Blaine. Bas looks up and sees and upside down Finn or so he thinks Finn is upside down.

"Kurt?" Blaine says whirling around and seeing nothing. The animals stop chasing each other and look around now too. "Kurt?" "Kurt?" Blaine and Emma start yelling looking around for him.

"Blaine Anderson you must find him check your camp and remember." Emma start lowering her leafs into the water around her and it turns a beautiful shade of purple.

"The ripples so small at first but look at them grow someone has to start them. Young man sometimes the right path isn't always the easiest path." Emma says as Blaine takes off towards the camp leaving Finn and Bas with Grandmother Emma.

"Where is the gold savage!" Karofsky yells at Kurt who's tied to a tree as the other crowd around them watching.  
"What gold?!" Kurt yells as tears fall from his eyes.  
"Kurt!" Blaine yells to himself running through the crowd.

"Well fine don't tell us savage it'll make your death at sunrise even more perfect when your begging for your life." Karofsky yells as he looks to two guys. "You two watch the savage over night as for the rest of you get to your tents." Karofsky yells walking away with Jacob on his tail.  
"Kurt." Blaine says kneeling down next him.

"Blaine." Kurt says looking up into his passionate eyes.  
"I'm gonna get you home to your father tonight in an hour okay?" Blaine whispers wiping the tears away.  
"Okay." Kurt says giving him a weak smile.

"Where is my son Mercedes!?" Burt asks as him and Puck stand before her.  
"I don't know." Mercedes says "I haven't seen him in awhile." Mercedes adds hoping her lie works.

"We know you were last with him where did he go?" Burt says looking at Mercedes with angry.

"Please Mercedes tell us we can help him." Puck says look to her for an answer.

"Okay fine. I'm only telling you because I'm worried about him he want into the forest to see a white man." Mercedes says finally giving in.  
"Puck go get him and bring him home." Burt yells as Puck runs for the woods.

"Thank you Mercedes for being honest." Burt says walking away leaving a sad Mercedes alone.

Blaine cut the wire to the ropes which were holding Kurt down. Karofsky's wonderful guards fell asleep on duty like always.  
"Thank you." Kurt says hugging Blaine.

"Don't thank me yet we still have to get out of here." Blaine says as him and Kurt run away into the forest holding hand. Again Jeff caught them and this time hesitantly went after them with a gun in his hand not knowing if he could do it. Kurt and Blaine reach Emma in no time where she was still with the animals.

"Now we must go talk to your father." Blaine says as Kurt throws his arms around his neck holding him close. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist hugging him tightly back. Emma smiles covering the animals site with her leafs as Finn grabs an enraged Santana who wants to charge and attack Blaine but Finn grabs him smiling again. Blaine pulls away just a little so they're looking each other before slowly moving his head towards Kurt's as Kurt moves his head in and they share a deep passionate love and lustful kiss neither wanted to the stop. Jeff takes his gun pushing back the leafs and watches them kiss and shock over comes him as does Puck. Puck gasps in anger making an Indian call before running out of the bush at Blaine. Kurt looks over shocked as he watches Puck take Blaine to the ground.

"Puck! No." Kurt yells running over to them. Puck pulls out a small hatchet trying to attack him but misses and Blaine throws him off him standing up only to be greeted by Puck with a knife in his hand now. Kurt walks around them yelling "Puck." As Jeff jogs over loading his gun. Blaine and Puck roll around on the ground till Puck lands with Blaine underneath him knife still in hand.

"Puck!" Kurt yells running over to him trying to pulling off. "Let him go." Kurt says as Puck throws him backwards on to the ground. Blaine's losing and Puck has the knife slowly inching towards his chest. Kurt runs over. "Puck stop." Kurt says as him and Blaine almost force Blaine feel.

"Boom!" It echoes through Kurt mind as he watches Puck grab his necklace falling backwards breaking it. Kurt reaches his hand out trying to catch Puck put fails and Puck falls into the water as it splashes everywhere. Kurt drops to his knees besides Puck crying holding him. Blaine runs over to Jeff.

"You killed him." Kurt says softly sounding like he's about to bust out into tears at any moment again.

"I though that-" Jeff starts as Kurt just about lunges at him only to be caught by Blaine's strong arms.

"Get away from him." Kurt says harshly at him.  
"He was only-" Blaine starts but gets cut off.

"He killed him." Kurt says still trying to run at Jeff but can't because Blaine is still holding him back. They hear other natives shouting and running towards them.

"Jeff. Get out of here." Blaine yells at him. "Get out of here." Blaine says once again as Jeff runs off as the natives yelling gets louder. Four man grab onto Blaine as Kurt stands there sad and upset and confused he wanted to help Blaine but couldn't he wanted to hate Blaine but could so he stood their hesitantly walking back and forth but staying in the same place. Blaine looked at Kurt with his big dreams eyes full of fear. Kurt kneels down next Puck setting his head on Kurt's lap. As three men gently pick him up and carry him away. Kurt sits in the water still confused. Finn and Santana start to leave the shivering Bas but could bring themselves to do it and comfort him bringing him along with them.

A man carries Puck through the crowd of people to the village Elder Will and chief Burt. Burt stares in sadness before angrily saying "who did this?"  
"Kurt was out in the woods. Puck went to find him and we found this white man." Mike says carrying Blaine by his arms over. Mercedes walks over pushing through the men looking at what was happening in shock.  
"Your weapons are strong. But now our anger is stronger." Burt says holding the spear up to Blaine neck ready to stab at any moment.  
"At sunrise he will be the first to die." Burt says proudly looking up with anger.

"But father." Kurt yells walking up to them.  
"I told you to stay in the village." Burt says to his son. "You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father." Burt says angrily at Kurt raising his voice.  
"I was only trying to help." Kurt says sounding like he was about to cry with a crackly voice.  
"Because of your foolishness, Puck is dead." Burt says raged at Kurt. "Take him away." Burt says harshly to the men who carried Blaine in they carry him away and everyone walks away leaving Kurt alone. He slowly falls to the ground sitting on his knees. Mercedes slowly approaches him handing her hands at thigh lengths.

"Puck was just coming to protect me." Kurt says looking down at the ground as tears filled his eyes.

"Kurt... I told Burt and Puck where you were." Mercedes starts as Kurt looks up at her hurt but mostly sad. "T-they asked me where you were and I said I don't know but I had to to tell them I was worried about you." Mercedes says sadly and really regretting it dropping on to her knees infront of Kurt giving him a please forgive me look.

"All this happened because of me. And now I'll never see Blaine Anderson again." Kurt says looking into Mercedes eyes sad and alone. Mercedes leans over grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling her up. "Kurt come with me." Mercedes says pulling Kurt away holding his hand.

"Kurt wants to look into the eyes of the man that killed Puck." Mercedes says as the guys guarding him look to the side. "Go head." They say pretending they didn't see anything.

The guard pulls the cloth back and Kurt walks inside what he sees breaks his heart. In the middle of the tent with the moonlight shinning on him Blaine Anderson is on his knees and his hands tied behind his back and his head down.

Kurt walks over to him kneels down and places his hand on Blaine's cheek and he looks up "Kurt." Kurt caresses his cheek before falling into his chest "I'm so sorry." he says and hugs Blaine tightly. "For what, this I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this." he had to think for a minute "Can't think of any right now, but-. Kurt then pulls away "It would've been better if we'd never meet; none of this would've happened." he says and turns his head. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt looks and Blaine and tears start to form in his eyes "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a thousand years without knowing you."

Blaine:

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss__  
__Every day I love you more and more__  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?__  
__Telling me to give you everything__  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring__  
__But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_  
Blaine & Kurt:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you_  
_And there's no mountain too high__  
__No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather,_  
_And stars may collide_

Kurt:  
But I love you

Blaine:

(I love you)

Kurt:  
Until the end of time

Blaine:

(until the end of time)

Blaine & Kurt:  
_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you_

_I will love you _

As their song came to a beautiful ending Kurt lips collided with Blaine's in a loving and very passionate kiss. "Kurt." said Mercedes from the tents opening. Kurt pulled away "I can't leave you." he said running his fingers through Blaine's curls. "You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." Kurt then stood up and ran his hand under Blaine's chin ''I'll never say goodbye to you.'' he said before letting go and walking out of the tent.

Jeff went running back to camp ''Help! Somebody help! Help! Help!'' he screamed as he came up to the gates. ''Easy, lad! What is it.'' said Nick from the outpost. Jeff then entered the gates ''It's Blaine! They got him!'' All the light s in the tents turned on ''Who got him.'' said Wes.

''The Natives!''

''Natives?''

''They captured him! Dragged him off!''

''Where'd they tale him?'' asked Wes.

''They headed north!'' he said pointing in the northern direction.

Jacob popped his head out of his tent in his pj's holding a little candle. He silently went over to Karofsky's tent. He then felt a pull as he was pulled in the tent. A hand clasped over his mouth and then candle blew out. ''It's perfect, Jacob. I couldn't have planned.'' Karofsky whispered and pulled the tents opening a little ''The gold is as good as mine.''

''We've got to save him! He'd do the same for any of us!'' said Jeff. ''Jeff is right! We've got to do something!'' shouted Wes. Karofsky then cam up behind them ''And so we shall! I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Anderson tried to befriend them; look what they've done to him. But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak... we attack!''

The men cheered.

Karofsky:

_What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse_

_Their skin's a hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said_

_And worse_

Men:_  
They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human _

Karofsky sang as he got ready for battle throwing the guns out for the men to use.

Men:_  
Savages! Savages!_

Karofsky: _  
Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war! _

Men:

_They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty redskin devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!_

Over at the village the Natives were also getting ready for the battle to start as they sang.

Burt:  
_This is what we feared  
The paleface is a demon  
The only thing they feel at all is greed _

Will:

_Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside_

Rick & Mike:

_I wonder if they even bleed_

__Warriors:

_They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!_

Burt:_  
Killers at the core_

Will:_  
They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted_

Burt: _  
We must sound the drums of war_

Warriors: _  
They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war_

Men

_Savages! Savages!_

''Let's go get few, men!'' yelled Wes.

Warriors:

_Savages! Savages! _

Karofsky:

_Now it's up to you, men_

Warriors:

_Savages!_

Men:

_Savages!_

All:

_Barely even human_

_Now we sound the drums of war!_

Clouds from their camp fires rose into the air and colliding with each other cause thunder and lightning.


	7. Chapter 7 The Day The War Began

**Yes i am afraid we cam to the end of our story. I would like to thank Nate very much for writing this story with me i never thought we would get it done but we did. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favorite and reviewed. We thank you all from the bottom of our hearts. So I hope you guys will love this chapter as much as i loved writing it for you. Hope to cause a few tears lol. Happy reading :-)**

**Chapter 7 The Day The War Began**

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Emma." Kurt said and lowered his head. "You have to stop them." she said. Kurt keep his head down "I can't." he said. "Child remember your dream." said Grandmother Emma. Kurt then lifted his head and tried to hold back unshed tears "I was wrong, Grandmother Emma; I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost." he said and brought his legs closer to his chest and put his head on his knees.

Finn saw Kurt sadness and wanted to help "Huh?" he thought. He then quickly raced up the tree to his hidden stash and started looking for something. Kurt was now crying he didn't want Blaine to die. Sebastian came up next to him and rubbed his head against Kurt then sat down and whined in sadness.

Then Finn came down the vine and stopped next to Kurt. Kurt lifted his head and Finn was holding out something to him, Finn shock it a few time telling Kurt to take it. He then took it from Finn and examined it. "The compass?" he said. Suddenly the arrow started to spin "Spinning arrow." "It's the arrow from your dream." said Grandmother Emma. Kurt started to smile. "I was right! It _was _pointing to him." he said happily. The arrow spun faster then Kurt stood up and looked at the sky. "Sunrise." he said. "It's not too late, child. Let the spirits of the Earth guide you." The arrow then stopped and pointed straight ahead. "You know you path child. Now follow it!"

Now with the sunrise both sides marched on to battle as Kurt ran as fast as he could to save Blaine.

Karofsky:

pulling out his sword from his belt

_This will be the day ...  
(Let's go men!)_

Pointing his sword high in the air

Chef Burt

_This will be the morning ...  
(Bring out the prisoner)_

Warriors

_We will see them dying in the dust_

Kurt

_I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try_

Karofsky

_Now we make 'em pay_

Kurt

_Eagle, help my feet to fly_

Warriors

_Now without a warning …_

Kurt

_Mountain, help my heart be great_

Warriors

_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust_

Kurt

_Spirits of the earth and sky …_

Warriors

_It's them or us_

Kurt

_Please don't let it be to late …_

Warriors_  
They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking  
Savages! Savages!  
Demons! Devils!_

Karofsky_  
Kill them!_

Warriors

_Savages!  
Savages!_

Karofsky_  
What are we waiting for?_

Warriors_  
Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left_

Kurt

_How loud are the drums of war_

Warriors

_We will sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)  
Now, we sound the drums of war_

_Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums  
Now we sound the drums ... of ... war!  
Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!_

Kurt_  
Is the death of all I love_

_Carried in the drumming of war?_

"NO!" Kurt yelled as he jumped in front of his father and hugged Blaine. "If you kill him, you will have to kill me too.""Kurt, stand back!" Burt said.

"I won't!" Kurt said. "I love him father." At this both sides shared a look of confusion. ''Father, Blaine saved my if it wasn't for him I would still be held hostage by that man.'' he said and pointed at Karofsky. ''I tried to stop Puck to tell him that Blaine saved me, but he wouldn't listen. Please Father, this is the path the hatred has brought us too.'' Kurt then hugged Blaine again ''This is the path _I _choose father. What will yours be?'' he asked.

Burt looked at his surroundings the visitors with their guns raised high and the warriors with their bow and arrows ready to be fired. As the wind picked up Burt looked at his son and then at they sky and lifted his staff over his head. ''My son speaks with a wisdom beyond his years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but he comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me.'' Burt said. "Release him!" and they let Blaine go free.

As soon as Blaine's arms were free he and Kurt embraced each other never wanting to let the other go. They pulled away a little to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Blaine grasped Kurt face with both his hands "I thought I would never see you again." Blaine said. "Remember I said I'd never say goodbye to you." Kurt said and they embraced again.

Down on the ground Karofsky was getting impatient ''Now's our chance! Fire!'' Jeff stepped out of the line ''No.'' he said. ''What.'' said Karofsky confused. ''They let him go.'' Them Wes stepped out of line. ''They don't want to fight.'' he said. ''It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!'' said Karofsky in a rage. The men didn't move ''How dare you all defy me. Fine! I'll settle this myself!'' Karofky then grabbed a mans gun and pointed it at Kurt father.

While still embracing each other Blaine looked down at the men and saw that Karofsky had a gun pointed at Kurt's father. Blaine ran ''No!'' he yelled and pushed the older man out of the way and was hit in the side. Kurt watched Blaine fall to the ground and ran after him. Jeff watched in horror as his best friend was shot "Blaine!" he shouted. Blaine fell to the ground clutching his side. "You shot him!" Jeff yelled.

''He stepped right- right into it! It's his own fault.'' said Karofsky nervously. The men started to surround him ''Blaine was right all along.'' Wes said. ''We never should have listened to you!'' said Nick. ''Get the gun.'' some yelled and two men lunged forward. ''Traitors.'' he yelled. All the men grabbed him from all sides. ''Unhand me, I say! How dare you!'' ''Put him in chains.'' Jeff order ripping the gun from Karofsky's hands. ''I'll see you all hanged for this!'' his said and went straight up to Jeff's face. ''And gag him as well!'' he said.

Jeff walked over to a row boat that Nick and Wes were loading up. Is he gonna make it, Jeff?'' Wes asked. "The sooner he gets back to England the better." Jeff answered. ''Let's hope the tide is with him.'' said Nick as he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Is the ship ready yet?" he asked. "Any minute now. Just loading the last bit of cargo." Wes said with a smirk.

Two men threw a tied up and gagged Karofsky into another row boat. ''How dare you! Untie me at once! I'll have your heads for this!'' he said through the gag. Jacob put a handkerchief to his eye and sniffed ''And he came so highly recommend.'' he said and sighed.

Blaine laid on a stretcher shirtless and with his stomach bandaged. Jeff knelt down beside him. "The ship's almost ready. We'd better get you on board; we'll lost the tide.'' he said. Wes and Nick began to lift the stretcher. Blaine then grasped Jeff's arm ''No, not yet. He said he'd be here.'' Wes and Nick put the stretcher back down ''Look.'' said Jeff. They all looked over to the woods and out of the fog they saw Kurt walking out with some other villagers carrying basket's of food. Blaine smiled.

Kurt made his way over to Blaine, but was stopped by Jeff. "Going back is his only chance he'll die if he stays here." Kurt put his hand on Jeff's arm before walking over to Blaine h then knelt beside him. "Here. It's from Grandmother Emma's bark. It will help with the pain." Kurt said handing Blaine a pouch of bark. "What pain?" Blaine laughed. ''I've had worse pain than this.'' he then cringed ''Can't think of any right now but-

Burt then came over with Mercedes behind him he looked to his son and looked at Blaine. "You are always welcome among our people." and then took off his cape and covered Blaine with it. ''Thank you for saving my son.'' "Your welcome sir. I love your son very much.'' Blaine said and place his hand on Kurt's cheek. Burt looked at his son and wrapped his arm around him ''You choose the right path, Kurt.''

Santana flew up to Blaine who held out his finger for her and landed. ''I thought you didn't like strangers.'' he said and caused her to blushed then gave a little chirp. And flew over to Finn and Sebastian.

Finn, Santana and Sebastian pulled out somethin it was Kurt's mother's necklace in the hands. "My mother's necklace!" Kurt said as he saw it and put it on. Kurt looked back to Blaine and wanted to cry. Blaine looked over at Sebastian ''See ya Bas'' and rubbed his head softly and didn't growl back. Finn then took out a biscuit and handed to Blaine he laughed but accepted it.

He then looked to kurt "Come with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at his father. ''You must now choose another path.'' he said and Kurt looked back at Blaine. A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek "I'm needed here."

"Then I will stay with you."

"No, you have to go back."

"But I can't leave you."

"You never will. No matter what happen, I'll always by with you. Forever." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine. As the kiss ended Kurt watched Blaine being lifted and taken away from him back to the boat. Their hands slipping away from each other. Kurt brought his hand up to his lips knowing he would never kiss Blaine Anderson again.

As the boat was sailing off Kurt watched and then turned around running to the highest hill on the land. Once there the wind blew though his hair and he took his hand and moved it in a circle.

**THE END**

**That's all folks. Thank you again to everyone who has liked and followed our story. Me and Nate thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Love Veronica and Nate xo xo. **


End file.
